Sonic Tales: The Black Cat
by NightSlayer344
Summary: When Honey, Tiara, and Blaze are hanging out together. They encounter a young black cat girl, who seems to be causing them bad luck everywhere they go and do. The twenty fourth entry of Sonic Tales.
Honey the Cat, a fifteen year old yellow anthropomorphic cat wearing a red dress, has angel wings to glide with, and has raven black hair. She is Sonic's friend/sister (At least in this series.) ever since the two have met they been going on fun adventures together and she is one heck of a fighter when it comes to hand to hand combat, since Honey loves to fight and one of the toughest girls in Sonic's life.

The yellow cat was in the mall where she is getting her sharp cat claws sharpen and hair done at a beauty salon wanting to feel new and fresh as she sat on her seat and let the employees do their job. She wasn't alone however, she had company with her. Sitting on the right next to her is the sixteen year old spunky manx cat princess; Tiara Boobowski, who was flipping through the channels for a pineapple tv station with the tv remote while getting her hair done.

Tiara isn't just a friend of Honey, but she is also the girlfriend of Honey's brother; Sonic and the two have been together for a few months and their relationship together is a strong one. Sonic and Tiara first met when they were kids and met again years later before officially hooking up together as a couple.

The manx cat is everything that Sonic wants in a girl. A girl who is spunky, ready to take action, cocky, loves adventures, passionately hates evil, hates greed, has attitude similar to his, and most importantly hates being slow down. I guess you can say that Tiara is the girl of Sonic's dream and his fine Red Wine, so Tiara being friends with her boyfriend's sister was pretty much a no brainer for her.

On the left, sitting beside Honey was another cat, who is also princess and she was getting her cat nails sharped. But a princess from a different dimension that is. Fourteen year old Blaze the Cat is her name and wielding the power of fire is her game. Blaze is another one of Sonic's friend that he made over the course of his adventures. Before Blaze met Sonic, she was shy, never relied on help from others, and always kept to herself.

That is until Sonic and Cream help her to open up, overcome her problems, and became great friends with Sonic and Co. Sonic considers Blaze as his most valued partner/ally when it comes to defeating Eggman or any evil threat as the two are a dynamic duo when they work together. Blaze is the protector of her set of emeralds called the Sol Emeralds that are similar to the Chaos Emerald in Sonic's dimension.

Honey met Blaze when she first went to the Sol Dimension when she was looking for Sonic after Tails' invention; The Dimension Transporter accidentally send Sonic there. When the yellow and lavender cat first met, they a had a huge catfight against each other when Honey was causing a issue in Blaze's kingdom. Luckily Sonic was there to stop the catfight in time, before the two felines could kill each other.

After the catfight and understanding one another, Blaze and Honey became friends, both sharing some similarities to one another besides being cats. Although friends, there are times where Honey can annoy Blaze with her silly nonsense and crazy activities/ideas. Those two would be perfect to be in a sitcom together if there was one, alongside Tiara. (The ratings of that sitcom would be phenomenal I tell ya! Especially since they're cats! People like cats doing silly things! Just ask the internet.)

Honey today wanted to spend "Cat Time" with both Tiara and Blaze suggested that they try out a beauty salon together, you may be wondering why Blaze is doing something girly for once since she's getting her nails done. Well that's because Honey convinced the lavender cat to do so and trust me, it took a lot of convincing.

The yellow cat suggest that they get their hair and nails done together cause that's what girls do together right? (I don't know what girls do folks. I'm scared of girls!) Anyways, all seems to be going well as all three cats were enjoying their time, feeling relax, and no worries.

When they were done getting hair and nails done, they walked out the beauty salon together, feeling like new born kittens feeling their hair, nails and began walking through the mall laughing and talking as the friends they are.

"Aw man, I can't believe how nice and smooth my hair feels. I could rub my hair for hours if I wanted to. I never felt my hair this smooth before." said Honey as she grabbed and rubbed her silky raven hair, feeling the softness of it.

"Yeah, I feel like I can tear someone's face off with these sharp claws of my. Maybe even more. Look how shiny they are." Tiara said, taking off one of her hand gloves and unleashed her shiny cat claws for Honey and Blaze to see for themselves.

"It was refreshing to say the least. I feel like a new person coming out of there. Those workers really out did themselves." Blaze smiled, feeling her nails. "I tell ya, today is great to be a cat!" Honey said, proudly with a boosting smile. "Yeah, cat power!" all three feline said, as they all high five each other and laughed.

"Yeah, cats rule!" Tiara said. "Well, I can't argue with that." Blaze agreeing with Tiara. "Come on girls, I was getting hungry while my hair was getting done. Let's grab some grub." Honey said, rubbing her hungry stomach

"I can go for a bite." Tiara nodded. "As well as I." Blaze also nodded as all three began to walk to the nearest fast food joint located in the mall. As the three walked together in a pact, Blaze stopped walking as she then felt a strange presence and looked behind causing Tiara and Honey to stop as well and glanced at Blaze.

"Blaze what's wrong? Why did you stop walking?" Tiara asked, as she and Honey turned around. "Umm….nothing I guess. I just feel like we're being watched by someone." Blaze said, still scanning the area around her.

"Oh come on, who wants to watch us besides crazy old cat ladies and the internet. If it's Eggman, trying to kidnap us to use us as bait for him to lure Sonic into a trap." Honey said, as she slammed her fist into the center of her palm.

"He's got another thing coming to him." Honey smirked, still pounding her fist. "Yeah, we can handle anything that Eggy has in store for us." Tiara said, as she and Honey nodded their heads. "You're right, let's head to the nearest food joint. I guess I'm just a bit paranoid." Blaze smiled, quitting scanning the area.

When the three cats turn around to head to the nearest food joint. They jumped in surprise from what they saw in front of them. In front of them was a young black anthropomorphic kitten. This young black kitten was about the age of Cream the Rabbit. The black cat was wearing a dark purple dress, black shoes, and white gloves.

Her eyes were amber color similar to Blaze's eyes. She had two small ribbons tying her hair in a cute pigtail style, similar to what Honey had when she was as a young kitten herself. (A.K.A Classic Honey.) In the black cat's arms she was holding a cute stuffed bunny plush that she was holding very dearly.

Most noticeable what stood out the most from the young black cat was her eyes for they are big cute anime eyes and she was looking up at the three teenage cats in front of her, while staying quiet. Making everything around them in an awkward silence as they stared at each other and Tiara, Blaze, and Honey felt uncomfortable as the young cat was looking at them with those big eyes of her's.

"Aye aye aye your eyes hypnotize!" Honey said, looking at the eyes of the young black female cat. The three older cats looked at each other, wondering what should they say to the young black cat in front of them. Honey was the first one to speak up.

"Umm...hello." Honey said, giving a small wave, smile and showing off her friendliness. "Are you lost little one?" Blaze asking the black cat. "Yeah, do you want us to help you find your parents?" Tiara said, offering their assistance.

The young black cat stayed silent as she shook her head in a "no" as her respond. The three cat's looked at each other wondering what this young cat want from them. "So what's your name by the way?" Honey asked. The young catgirl pulled out a small piece of paper to Honey.

Honey grabbed the paper from the black cat as she, Tiara and Blaze looked at it together. "Catherine." Honey saying the name of the black kitten. Catherine nodded her head in a "yes" to respond back to Honey, still remaining silent. "So Catherine, what do you want from us?" Blaze asked, shooting a small glare.

Catherine remain silent as she kept looking at the cat trio with her blank expressionless face. "Come on, tell us. There's no need to be shy." Tiara said, as the black cat still stayed silent. Honey then got the idea that the black cat wanted from them. "I know! You want to hang out with us because we're cats isn't it." Honey said, bending down a bit to meet eye to eye with Catherine.

"Honey don't be ridiculous." Blaze scolding the yellow cat. "I'm sure she wants us to help her with an issue and-" Blaze stopped talking when she saw Catherine smiling and nodding her head towards Honey's answer. "See what did I tell ya!" Honey happily shouted. Blaze just puffed her cheeks and looked away angrily from Honey.

Tiara chuckled, "What do you say girls, should we let Catherine hang out with us." Tiara asking her friends. "Yeah, I'm fine with Catherine hanging out with us. Beside her pigtails look really adorable on her. It kinda reminds me of me when I used to have pigtails around her age." Honey said, softly rubbing her own soft hair where her pigtails used to be at.

Blaze gave her respond next, "Sure, I see no harm coming out of this." Blaze agreed. "Then it's settle. Welcome to the cat gang Catherine. Where cats can be cats." Tiara said, as she, Blaze, Tiara gave the young cat warm welcoming smiles and made room for her stand next to. "Come on, Catherine. We're heading to the nearest food joint. We are gonna get a bite to eat." Honey said.

Catherine smiled as she stood between between Honey and Blaze with her bunny plush in her arms. Feeling really happy that she found a group of friends to hang out with, especially since they were cats and that made everything even better for her. Little did the three teen cats know, bad things are gonna happen to them.

The four cats made it to a burger joint called "The Cluckin' Bell" and were next in line. Each cat were getting ready to order their meals from the cashier as they looked at the menus of burgers, sodas, and fries above them while Catherine wasn't even looking at the menu as she kept her head still with her usual stare.

The four cats walked up to the female cashier, who was smiling and ready to take their orders. "Hello and welcome to the Cluckin' Bell, what can I get for you girls today?" The female cashier asked, having a friendly smile.

"Tiara, what do you want? You gotta eat to keep your strength up girl." Honey said, looking at the manx cat. Tiara walked up first and looked at the menu. "Hey, I'll take a number 9 with some fries and a shake." Tiara order.

"Okay, how about you?" The female Cashier asked Blaze, after placing Tiara's order in. "I'll have a number 4 with a drink only please." Blaze said, politely. "Alrighty then, how about you yellow cat." The female cashier asked Honey, getting ready to take her order.

Honey smiled, looking through the food menu, "I'll have two number 9's, a number 9 large, a number 6 with extra dip, a number 7, two number 45's, one with cheese, and a large soda." Honey said, finishing her order. Everyone gave Honey "The Look", disturbed by her order, except Catherine, who was glancing at Honey with her blank face.

"What? I'm a growing girl. I'm also really hungry." Honey defending herself. The three cat girls looked down at Catherine, wondering what the young kitten wants to eat. "So Catherine, what do you want to eat? I'll pay it for you." Honey offering her generosity.

Catherine just stood quiet as she looked at Honey's eyes. There was nothing but silence between them. Honey just let out a sweat drop and looked back at the cashier. "She'll have a kid's meal please." Honey order. The cashier placed the order and Honey payed off their meals (With Sonic's money by the way.) and went off to find a seat together to wait for their orders.

Minutes have pass since they order and their meals came by, Honey was surround by the amount of food she order while everybody else just had a simple meal to eat. As everybody eating their meals, Catherine was just staring down at her small kid size burger, not even putting down her bunny plush to pick up the sandwich.

Honey looked over to the young black cat, wondering why she ain't eating her burger. "Catherine, what's wrong? Why aren't you eating your burger?" Honey said, talking with her mouth full of food causing Blaze to be upset from yellow cat's poor table manners. "Honey, it's not polite to talk to someone with your mouth filled with food." Blaze said, after swallowing her food and wipe her mouth with a napkin.

"Oh please Blaze, we're eating in a fast food restaurant. Not a five star restaurant, so there's no need to be all fancy." Honey said, swallowing her food to speak property to the lavender cat. "Still, it's rude to talk with your mouth full." Blaze said, giving a mean look at Honey. "Yeah, whatever you say mom." Honey teased, rolling her eyes at the purple cat.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Tiara spoke up, catching her friend's attention. "See even Tiara agrees with me, right Tiara? We princesses know that." Blaze smirked at the yellow cat. The lavender cat looked over to the manx cat to see her looking through her burger with an upset face.

"They forgot to put the ketchup on my burger! Again!" Tiara yelled in anger, making Blaze facepalm herself and Honey laughing at the purple cat. Blaze pressed her forehead with her fingers,

"You're just like Sonic, no wonder you two are meant for each other." Blaze said, still having her hand on her face. "D'oh! I hate it when that happens!" Tiara shouted angrily, looking at her burger. "Honey, can you get me the ketchup bottle next to you?" Tiara asked.

"Sure thing Tiara I'll-" Honey stopped talking when saw that Catherine got the ketchup bottle and handed over to Tiara. "Looks like Catherine beat ya to it." Tiara laughed, grabbing the ketchup bottle from the black cat. Honey looked at Catherine, catching her give that stare she's been only giving to her and her friends.

Tiara squeeze the red bottle of ketchup, but didn't getting none of it on her burger. "Huh, that's weird? The ketchup ain't coming out." Tiara squeezing the bottle as hard she can. With one last squeeze, the ketchup bottle just erupted out of the bottle and caused a huge splat on the cat gang.

Unfortunately the huge splat of ketchup got into the eyes of the cats causing them to wail and scream in pain from the ketchup. "AHHH! IT'S IN MY EYES!" Blaze screamed. "IT BURNS!" Honey screamed. ""THAT WASN'T KETCHUP! THAT WAS HOT SAUCE!" Tiara screamed. "WHO PLACES HOT SAUCE IN A KETCHUP BOTTLE?!" Blazed yelled in pain.

Not did they got hot sauce on in their eyes, but they got it in their smooth hair/fur and nice nails. Catherine however was untouched or harmed by the hot sauce as she still kept her static face and watch the three older cats scream in pain, while everyone in the restaurant just awkwardly backed away and moved to different seats far from the screaming cats, including the employees.

Moments later after getting clean up from the whole hot sauce incident they just had with Honey still wiping her eyes with a wet towel that one of the employees from the restaurant gave for Honey, Blaze, and Tiara to use to clean themselves. Honey wiped out the last hot sauce stain from her red dress.

"Wow, talk about an unfortunate event of our lives huh?" Honey said, throwing away the wet towel. "Yeah it was." Tiara agreed. "One of the employees must have given us the wrong bottle." Blaze stated. "Hey? Where's Catherine?" Honey asked, looking around for the black cat. The gang turned around to find the young cat behind looking at them.

"Surprisingly, Catherine was lucky enough not to have any of the hot sauce on her." Tiara scratching her head, looking down at the black cat. "Let's not the hot sauce incident bother us. We still got the whole day in front us. Let's not waste it." Honey said, as the cat gang went on to do their activities together.

The first activity they did was going to the arcade that had crowds of people hanging out with their own friends and were having the time of their lives as they surrounded by the big flashy lights of the arcade machines, mount of noises from people, and the sound of dollar bills being turned into arcade tokens.

The cat gang split and went on their to each on their own arcade machine. Tiara was at a pinball machine, Blaze was playing skeeball, and Honey was playing a Dance Dance Revolution arcade machine, where Catherine was standing beside her and watched her dance.

Tiara and Blaze met with each other when they were done having their fun and tried to meet up with Honey, who is still dancing to the machine. When Tiara and Blaze arrived to where Honey was at, they saw a large crowd of people cheering for her. Honey was at the verge of breaking the high score.

Tiara and Blaze chuckled the moment they saw crowd of people supporting their yellow cat friend. "Go Honey! Go!" The crowd cheering for the yellow cat. The two feline princesses walked up to get a closer view of the yellow cat dancing and stand beside Catherine. "Wow look at Honey, She's really getting people rally up for her." Tiara said, looking at the crowd of people.

"Yes, it also seems that Honey is close to breaking the high score." Blaze said, looking at the monitor of the dance machine. A guy next to the felines spoke up, "Not only that, but Honey is gonna break the record from the previous record holder, Kittiko." The man said, mentioning the name. "Who's Kittiko?" Tiara asked.

"That's Kittiko!" The man pointed to the other side of the dance machine from where Tiara and Blaze were standing at. The two felines looked over and saw an anthropomorphic female Japanese Bobtail cat, who's wearing a black japanese female school outfit with cute red ribbons tying her blonde hair in pigtails and a japanese leek in her hand, which she was biting on it nervously as she watch Honey come close to breaking her high score on Dance Dance Revolution.

Kittiko spoke, but she can only speak in japanese unfortunately, "君たちはこれを翻訳しようとしていますか？あなたの生活とのより良い何かを移動します。 (Translation: "Oh no! If that yellow cat beats my high score! It will bring dishonor and shame to my family name!")" Kittiko said, still biting nervously on her leek as everyone continued on cheering for Honey for no one understood what the Bobtail cat just said.

Someone from the crowd shouted. "Look! Honey is on the last verse of the song! If she get's nothing but perfects on her moves! She'll get the high score!" The person from the crowd shouted, as everyone cheered causing Kittiko bite and chew on her leek even more nervously.

Honey had a determine face with her tongue sticking out to help her stay focus. Her eyes were glue to the dance monitor, only blinking once and awhile for the dance signs were rapidly coming to the screen at a very fast pace. She also sweating, but she didn't care that she was at the moment.

The yellow feline stayed quiet throughout her playthrough of the game, wanting to keep all her attention to the game. It was hard to catch site of Honey's legs since she was moving them so fast that they almost became invisible to the naked eye, even her brother Sonic would be impressed if he saw her right now.

The moment of truth was gonna happen, all Honey has to do to get the high score was to do a high stomp with her feet. Before Honey could raised her leg up high. she caught glimpse of Catherine looking her with those big eyes of hers. Seeing the black cat made Honey trip back to the floor as everything went in slow-mo a moment around her as she fell.

But that's not what all happen, apparently Honey forgot to tie one of the laces of her red high boots which when she raised her foot in the air, it slip off from her. Everybody watched Honey's red high boot that slid off of her and make its way towards the ceiling of the arcade building and hit a lamp post above the dancing machine and broke the machine when the lamp post made impact to it.

Everybody was shocked, but their were mostly disappointed that Honey didn't get the high score, except Catherine who still had her usual face. "Aw man." Everyone moan at the same time. Everyone was disappointed, all except Kittiko, who was very happy that Honey didn't beat her high score as she spoke in japanese.

"真剣に？あなたはまだこれを翻訳しようとしていますか？あなたは将来のエントリについての手掛かりまたは何かを期待していましたか？(Translation: "Yes! Still the champ! Still the champ! No dishonor or shame shall come to my family name forever! Wooooo! Father will be proud!")" Kittiko happily said, as she started to singing a polka and spinning her leek while doing so.

Honey was speechless and so were Tiara and Blaze, which all three cats had their jaw drop from the broken machine that laid in front of them. "What…..just happen?" Honey asked herself. "Honey what went wrong? You were close to winning?" Tiara asked, as she went to grab Honey's hand and help her get up from the ground.

"Yeah, you were doing so well. Only to fail at the last moment." Blaze said, picking up and giving back Honey's red heel boot to her that slipped from her. Honey placed back her boot, "I don't know, I was giving it my A-game until I saw Catherine and...AH!" Honey screamed to see Catherine pop up beside her out of nowhere. "Catherine, don't scare me like that okay." Honey told the black cat.

Before Honey could speak more to the young black cat, the manger of the arcade walked up to the felines and had a not so happy face on him and gritted his teeth at them.

"I want all four of you out of my arcade after what you just did to my machine just now. All four of you! Out now!" The manager yelling at the cats and the pointed the exit to kick them out.

The next stop after being kicked out of the arcade, the cat gang went to a music shop in the mall. The gang wanted to see what kinds of instruments the shop have to offer for music was something they all enjoy. The shop is what you expect from a music shop. It provided with such instruments such as guitars, electric pianos, drums, flutes, saxophones, trumpets, and many other instruments.

Blaze hand in her hand was tambourine, testing it to see what she could do. She was enjoying the rattling of the metal jingles and slapped her hand on the center of the instrument. She got so into the wooden tambourine that when nobody was looking at her or anybody around her, she started dancing with it by pounding it and slam it on her hips.

With Honey she was checking out the drum department of the store, getting into playing the drums as she was pounding on it with her drumsticks. Honey got so into it that she didn't care that people were giving her odd looks when she was playing off key causing some folks to be annoyed by her constant pounding.

The two cats stopped playing around with their instrument when they heard a sound of someone shredding heavenly on a guitar that not only caught their attention, but the customers who came to shop and the employees of the store as well. Curiosity came to the lavender and yellow cat (But not enough to kill them.) as they put down their instruments and went to check out the source of the noise.

What they stumble upon was their manx cat friend Tiara, who they found was the one shredding on the guitar and gaining everybody's attention in the shop, shredding on a white electric guitar in her hands that she found in the store.

Both Blaze and Honey were outstanded as they watched Tiara put on a show for everyone to see. They watched as Tiara had her eyes closed, danced to the rhythm, and had her tongue out in a teasing manner while playing the guitar in a carefree mood.

With a smirk, Tiara finish off the song with one strong pull on the chord. When Tiara was done, the crowd applauded for the manx cat. Tiara gave a bow to the crowd and started breathing heavily and sweated a bit, since playing the guitar and dancing around took a lot of energy from her.

"Thank you everyone, I'm available for weddings, birthdays, and bar mitzvahs." Tiara joked, laughing and gave another bow to the crowd cheering for her. The manx cat then jump off from the stage and stand front of her cat friends the moment she saw them with the white electric guitar still in her hands.

"Hey girls! I see you caught the little show I just put on." Said Tiara, in a cheerful tone. Honey spoke first for she excited to speak up to her manx cat friend, "Tiara, that was awesome!" Honey said, jumping up and down in excitement. "That was a remarkable performance that you did Tiara. I'm impress." Blaze said to the manx cat princess.

"Thanks." Tiara blushed, embarrassed by the praises that she was receiving from her friends. "Since when did you learn to play the guitar?" Honey asked the manx cat. Tiara chuckled at the question of her yellow feline friend.

"Sonic actually taught me how to play the guitar. He taught me when we go out on picnic dates together in the forest. He would bring his guitar to play in our picnics and play a song, so in one of our picnics I asked him if he could teach me what he knows." Tiara said, playing a few chords off from the guitar, showing off the skills she received from her boyfriend.

"Sonic also taught me a few songs to play that he knows, but mostly I like to put my own little style than Sonic's when I play the guitar." Tiara said, playing some more chords on the white guitar. "As you can tell, Sonic taught me well." Tiara said, proudly putting her hands on her hips with a boosting smile and rubbed her nose with a finger.

"Wow, I should ask Sonic to teach me how to play when I see him." Honey said, fascinated by Tiara's explanation. Tiara looked over to Blaze to see the lavender cat searching for something, "Hey Blaze what are you looking for?" Tiara asked.

"I'm looking for Catherine, I think she wander off on her own when we enter the store." Blaze said, looking around the area for the black cat. "Oh yeah." Honey agreed with her friend.

"Okay how about we split up, so that way we can find Catherine and….AH!" Tiara screamed when she saw Catherine standing beside her out of nowhere. "Woah, you almost gave me a heart attack back there, Catherine." Tiara placing her hand on her frighten heart. "There you are Catherine, where were you?" Honey asked the black cat.

The black cat did not respond back, as she just stare into Honey's eyes with those soulless eyes of her's. Honey did nothing as she just let out a sweat drop and tried to avoid eye contact with the young black cat, getting uncomfortable from staring into the eyes of Catherine.

"Okay fine, don't respond back if you don't want to. See if I care." Honey said, puffing her cheeks. The crowd behind the cat gang to call out Tiara, "Encore! Encore! Encore!" The crowd chanted. Tiara chuckled at the crowd and looked at her friends, "Well, it looks like they want more." She laughed, feeling more rested after her short break.

"Better not keep them waiting now." Tiara said, getting ready by tuning the white guitar and hop back on the stage, away from her fiends. The manx cat smiled as the crowd cheered even louder when they saw her back on stage. "You guys and gals want another show, I'll give ya another! Ya! Let's party!" Tiara shouted in a cocky attitude on the mic as the crowd cheered.

Tiara then proceeded on as she started playing the chords from the instrument and began to play another song and dance to it like the previous song. Everybody excluding Catherine were bobbing their heads and clapped their hands to the song. Honey was dancing around, moving her body left and right, while Blaze smiled and tapped her foot to the beat as they both watched their manx cat friend play.

As Tiara was playing her song to the crowd really well so far, she got to the part where their was a epic guitar solo in it. Before doing so, the manx cat took a glance of her friends who were cheering her on, including Catherine, who was just staring at her with those eyes of hers. Tiara did a power slide on the stage and proceeded with her guitar solo with her fingers rapidly on the guitar strings. To end the guitar solo, Tiara had to hold a note for a minute.

When the time came to hold the note, the amp that was connected to Tiara's guitar send out a loud high pitched soundwave across the store hurting the audience's ears and shatter the glasses of the store into pieces by her guitar. The amp also exploded sending Tiara flying and crashing to a stock of boxes and instruments.

Tiara got up and saw what she did to the crowd, feeling a bit dizzy after being blown away from the amp. "What happen?" Tiara asked, watching the audience hold their ears from the high pitch sound wave that she made. "AHH! MY EARS!" one of the people from the crowd shouted in pain. "MY POOR EARS!" Shouted another person.

"AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE TO HEAR MY WIFE NAG TO ME!" Shouted a man from the crowd, who seems to be rather happy. "I HEARD THAT! I WANT A DIVORCE!" Shouted a woman as she slapped her husband in the face and ran away.

Tiara's guitar then bursted into flames out of nowhere, making her drop her guitar. "Ahhh!" Tiara screamed as she took the guitar strap off her neck quickly and stomp the fire out quickly before it could spread anywhere else to cause harm to anybody.

"I was playing well, what could have happen?" Tiara scratching her head. "Tiara!" Honey called ou the manx cat. Tiara looked over to Honey, Blaze, and Catherine. "Are you okay?" Honey asked, concern for her friend. "Yeah, I'm alright. Thanks." Tiara smiled at her boyfriend's sister. "I'm really curious on what happen?" Tiara asked, looking at the destroyed music shop.

"I think I know what happen." Blaze said, gaining Tiara's attention. "What then?" Tiara asked the lavender cat. "This amp that was plug to your guitar is defective." Blaze pointing at the amp. "It can't be, the store clerk told me it was spanking brand new today." Tiara surprise.

Just before the manx cat could speak up some more, the store manager then came to the four cats, "Out! I want you cats outta of this store! I never want to see another cat in this store ever again!" The store manager yelled as he called in the mall security guards to kick them out of the store.

The next spot after being kicked out the music shop, the four cats went to a antique shop in the mall. The antique shop was filled with valuable dinner plates/cups, knick-knacks, lamps, beds, snow globes, feather dusters, rugs, and books.

It was Blaze's idea to come to the antique shop for she was quite interested to see what caught her interest and want to buy so she could use to decorate her room back in her dimension when she gets back from Sonic's dimension.

Honey was on her own checking out the cool snow globes and shook each and every one of them and loved looking at the figures that were in the snow globes. Tiara was checking the lamps, for then she saw a lamp that was design in a pineapple. Without hesitation the manx cat was at the verge of buying it, but didn't due to the price that overwhelm her and made her cry a bit that she can't purchases it.

Blaze. alongside Catherine beside her, were looking at some valuable plates and shiny glass cups and that were placed in rows of shelves like a library shelf that Blaze and Catherine were between in. The shiny glass cups were so shiny that Blaze could see her reflection feets away and could blind a person if it's hit the sun's light.

The lavender cat was picking them one by one as she exam it them carefully and as well rotate them in a 360 degree spin. Blaze looked at Catherine, who was staring blanking at the shelf in front of her as Blaze tried to make a conservation with her.

"So Catherine, nice looking things huh?" Blaze said, looking at the young cat. Catherine didn't look back at Blaze, she kept her eyes on something that got Blaze curious. "Catherine, what are you looking at?" Blaze asked as she walked over to Catherine.

Blaze took a gander at what the black cat was looking at, "A feather duster? Is this how they get things clean in here?" Blaze said, tilting her on why Catherine is looking at a old feather duster and picked it up from the store shelf. Then one of the store clerks walked up to Blaze seeing the feather duster in her hands which made the store clerk smile, laugh, and speak to Blaze.

"Ah, feather duster. Ancient Chun-nan secret." The clerk said, rubbing his chin, looked at the feather duster and walked away. "What?" Blaze was confused, watching the store clerk walk away from her and Catherine.

"Well that was weird. Ancient Chun-na secret, huh?" Blaze said. "I still don't get what this feather duster has you intrigued, Catherine. It's just a feather duster." Blaze gazing at both Catherine and the feather duster.

Blaze put back the feather duster, but doing so she let out a few dust from the feather duster that caught in her nose, making her want to sneeze. Blaze's eyes then got watery as tears were dripping from her eyes as she began to sneeze, "Ah-CHOO!" Blaze sneeze out loud.

Her sneeze pushed her back against the shelf of glasses and plates as they tilting left and right, ready to fall off the shelves and shatter as a glass cup fell. Blaze quickly turned and looked at the tilting glass cups and plates and quickly caught one of the falling glass cups just in time before it shatter and cause a mess.

"Phew! That was close." Blaze sigh in relief, looking at the glass cup in her hand. But that wasn't the end, for Blaze saw more glass cups and plates falling off the shelves. The lavender princess quickly got up to feet and quickly tried to catch all the falling items from touching the ground.

Blaze caught the glasses and plates with her arms and legs thanks to her quick feline senses. The purple feline did dive jumps, did 360 spins, and use her legs and arms to balance the cups on. It was like if Blaze was in a funny cartoon moment as she caught all the falling glasses as Catherine just stood there and watch Blaze catch all those falling glasses.

At the end of it all, Blaze manage to save all the glass cups and plates, but found herself in a funny dancing position, holding the cups and plates. One false move with her body and Blaze would drop everything on the floor, she was even holding up a glass cup on the tip of her nose.

Blaze couldn't move an inch of her body. Without moving her face, Blaze darted her eyes at Catherine, who was still doing nothing and watched Blaze. "Catherine, go get some help while you still can. I can't move my body." Blaze said, even trying to talk carefully and stayed still for a minute .

Before Blaze, could say another to the black cat, one of the feathers from the feather duster went past her nose and causing her to sneeze. "Oh no." Blaze said, as her eyes getting watery again. "Ah-CHOO!" Blaze sneezed again. With that sneeze, it caused Blaze to lose balance and let the cups and plates shatter on the floor one by one.

Not only did her sneeze let her drop the cup and plates, but it pushed her back against the shelf. Only this time it was much worse for it wasn't just the cups and plates titling but the shelf itself as well. Blaze ran to save the shelf from tipping off, but was too late as the shelf tipped over and hit another shelf filled expenses stuff.

Blaze cringe as she saw all the shelves in the store being hit with one another like a row of dominos each causing more noise and messes than the other. The people of the shop were both scared and shocked on what just happen as they all got a view of Blaze for she was in the center of the mess.

Tiara and Blaze run up to the lavender cat they looked at the damage products around them, "Blaze, what caused this?" Tiara asked. "I don't know, all I did was just sneeze and this whole mess happen because of it." Blaze trying to explain herself. "A sneeze caused this?" Honey surprise. "Yeah from this feather duster that caused me to sneeze." Blaze picking up the feather duster from the ground.

"Ancient Chun-na secret." said the same store clerk that Blaze encounter that comment about the feather duster before. "Yeah, umm….like he said." Blaze said, pointing at the male store clerk as he spoke up.

"Funny thing is, I don't even work here anymore. I was fired a few weeks ago." The said store clerk, as he did some backflips away from the four cats, leaving Blaze speechless by his random action. Before Blaze could say another thing about that weird unemployed worker, the manager of the store came and well….umm, I think you know the rest by now.

Moments later

The three cats all sat down on table together. Each of them with gloomy faces and sad eyes that were looking down at table and not making eye contact with each other because of the bad events that happen to them, with Catherine looking at each one of them. Honey with the arcade, Tiara with music shop, Blaze with the antique store and the hot sauce incident.

"Boy, what a day huh?" Honey trying to lighten up the mood for her friends. Blaze and Tiara said nothing just keeping their eyes on the table, feeling upset about their accidents that occurred to them. "I just don't get it, why are we getting bad luck out of sudden." Honey said, angry. "Yeah, why are we getting all this bad luck." Blaze spoke. "Maybe it's a full moon." Tiara answered.

"Or maybe it's voodoo." Honey suggested. "Well, let's think about it logically. What so different today in our cat lives than it was before." Tiara said. The three cats began to think hard, until they all laid their eyes on Catherine, who was staring at them as they looked at her. The three teen cats got up from their seats while watching Catherine carefully.

"Excuse us a moment Catherine, but we need to talk about big cat girl problems. You'll understand when you get older heh heh." Honey said, sweating nervously as she, Blaze, Tiara huddle up like a football team, discussing with each other, so that Catherine can't hear them.

"It's her! She's a jinx!" Honey said, loudly as she can to her group. The three cats looked back at Catherine, who is still looking at them from the table. "What do we do? She's waiting for us to be done." Tiara said. "Well, the way I see it. We have two options. 1. We let her hang out with us and have bad luck for the rest of our nine lives. Or 2. We go live underground like mole people, coming up only for supplies." Blaze stated.

"There's always a third option." Honey said, having an idea. "Shoot." Tiara and Blaze said at the same time. "We could try to ditch her." Honey said. "That one gets my vote." Blaze raised her hand. "Well, what if the little girl doesn't want to get ditched." Tiara said. "Yeah Honey, what makes you think it's gonna be easy?" Blaze asked.

"Oh come on, she's just a little kitten. How hard could it be?" Honey said, nonchalant about the plan. "Look let's just pretend, something important has come up and we have to go deal with it while in reality we go to Sonic's house to hide there for a bit and then go out when enough time has passed by and Catherine would go back home." Honey said.

"Well it sounds good, I'm up for it." Tiara said, liking Honey's idea. "As long as we don't have anymore bad luck. I'm in." Blaze said, as the cat group stopped huddling for they agreed on the plan. The gang walked over to Catherine with fake and nervous smiles on them.

"Hey Catherine, we're sorry to say this, but our little cat hang out as to come to an end. Something important came up and we big cats have to deal with it." Honey rubbing the back of her head nervously. Catherine did and say nothing as she just kept looking at Honey with her soulless eyes. There was an awkward silence between them.

"Well great! Glad you understand! I'll have my people call your people." Honey spoke up. Honey ran towards Tiara and Blaze. "You have people?" Blaze asked. "Come on girls let's outta here quick!" Honey yelled, as Blaze and Tiara follow her. Catherine just sat on her seat and watched the three older cats leave.

At Sonic's house

The three cats rushed in the heroic hedgehog's home in fear thanks to Tiara, who Sonic gave her a spare key to his house and they sat on the couch together, getting rest. The cat trio were breathing heavily as they ran to Sonic's house for miles. All of them with their hearts beating rapidly and sweat coming out of them.

"I think we far away from her." Blaze said, wiping a sweat from her forehead. "Good thing that Sonic's house is miles away from any civilization. There's no way Catherine could get here on her own." Honey said, smiling and breathing. "Yeah, nice idea Honey. Now how about the three us just lay back, relax, and watch some tv." Tiara said, smiling and grabbed the tv remote next to her.

Just before Tiara could put her finger on the "ON" button, the blue hedgehog himself; Sonic, came through the door of his house and spotted the three cats on the couch. Sonic walked up to the three felines and with that usual smile of his as the three female cats looked back at him.

"Hey girls, are you done having your "Cat time" together." Sonic chuckled a bit. "Yeah, we sure are. We had one heck of a day." Tiara responded to her boyfriend with a smile. "What happen?" Sonic said, curious about the three cat's day together.

"You won't believe this Sonic, but we encounter this strange black cat girl. She had these really big eyes that gives you the creeps." Honey said, laughing. Sonic's ears perked up hearing this.

"Oh that reminds me. You girls have to meet this new friend I made, especially since this new friend of mine is a cat like yourselves, so I brought her over here myself and spent some "Cat time" with you three." Sonic said, nodding his head.

"Really who?" Blaze curious, tilting her head at the blue hedgehog. Sonic move aside from where he was standing at and reveal none other the black cat girl they encountered in the mall earlier today; Catherine, in the flesh and staring at the cat gang blankly with her big eyes.

Three cats stood speechless and their mouths and jaws wide open. "Girls, I like you to meet Catherine and-" Sonic was then cut off. "AHHH!" The three cats screamed. "Quick! To my guest room!" Tiara yelled, as she, Blaze and Honey quickly ran up the stairs of Sonic's house and headed towards Tiara's room.

Sonic and Catherine just watched the feared cats ran up the stairs with Sonic scratching his head on why the three felines screamed and ran away from Catherine. "Well, that was weird? Must be a cat thing?" Sonic still confused, looking down at Catherine next to him.

"Tiara's room is just up in the corner and down the left. You can't miss it." Sonic informing the young black cat. Catherine did nothing as she just looked up at the hedgehog with her eyes for a moment and began to make her way towards Tiara's room. "Ewww!" Sonic said, while shivering his body, a bit creeped out by the eyes of the black cat.

Meanwhile in Tiara's room, the manx cat was barricading the door of her room with Honey and Blaze helping her, jamming in nails to the wooden planks with their steel hammers.

"We'll be safe in my room! Quick Honey! Pass me another nail! We need to keep this door locked!" Tiara demanded, as she and Blaze kept on hammering her door room.

Honey quickly ran to the brown bag next to her searched it, "I can't find another one!" Honey yelled, searching the brown bag again and again. Honey then felt someone tap her shoulder. Honey looked and found Catherine right behind her with a spare nail that she was handing out to her.

Honey smiled and received the nail from the black cat's hand, "Oh thanks Catherine, we needed another nail because we're hiding from yo-AHH!" Honey screamed, finally realizing that she was talking to the black cat. "Girls!" Honey ran to Blaze and Tiara. The two feline princesses were shocked to see Catherine the moment they turned around.

"But but but but she was just downstairs with Sonic moments ago." Blaze stuttering, looking back and forward between the door and Catherine. "Quick! Let's jump out the window!" Tiara yelled, as she, Blaze and Honey jumped off the two story house with thinking about it, leaving Catherine behind again.

Luckily for the girls, they are cats and they manage to land on perfectly on their feets when they touched the ground, except Honey who just had her body and face splat on the ground on impact. Tiara and Blaze checked on their yellow cat friend condition and picked her up from the grass floor.

Honey felt her head all woozy and was talking nonsense, while her head was spinning, "The final digit of pi is- " "Honey, are you okay?" Blaze asked, interrupting her the yellow cat's speech. Honey shook her head and flick off the flying flickies that she can see flying around her head and chirping.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Honey responded back. "Jeez Honey, you really need to work on your landing." Tiara said, "Yeah I really need to-" Honey stopped talking when she, Tiara, and Blaze saw Catherine right behind them with that same static face of her's. "But how?!" Honey shouted, disbelief. "Looks like this calls for drastic measures." Tiara said, rubbing her chin.

Moments later

The cat trio tried many way to ditch the black cat that was following them. Tiara had Catherine follow her to the women's bathroom, enter a stall and Catherine would enter the stall next to Tiara's and she would quickly ran out the bathroom to leave the black cat and meet up with Blaze and Honey. Only to find Catherine right behind them as if she teleported.

They later took Catherine to a pizza parlor filled with little kids, pizza, and fun arcade games. There were kids all over the place as they played and ate their pizza. The three teen cats quickly ran towards a large crowd of kids, hoping to lose Catherine among with the other kids.

When they exit the crowd of arcade playing kids, they sigh in relief as they didn't see Catherine come out the large crowd of kids. But the moment they turned around they gasp in fear when they saw Catherine appear in front of them with tickets, pizza, and grand prizes on her hands that she received from because of the amount of tickets.

Later on that day, the cat gang and Catherine were then standing near the swings of a playground of Station Square park, where Honey was slightly swinging back and forward as Blaze then took out a fake treasure map that she, Tiara, and Honey made together, hoping to trick the black cat into find some fake treasure.

"Look kid, what Blaze has in her hands is a rare treasure map." Tiara said, as Blaze open up the map for Catherine. "Yes, you are here." Blaze pointing the position of the map to where Catherine is standing at. "And the treasure is way over there." Blaze pointing on the far edge of the map. "Yeah, all the way across the other side of the city." Honey pointing the direction.

Tiara then handed the fake map to the black cat, "So go girl. Follow your dreams." Tiara said, cheering on for Catherine. The young kitten took the map, looked at it, and began to make her to the treasure that was on the map. Tiara, Blaze, and Honey cheered when they saw Catherine disappear in the distance.

They stopped cheering when they heard something rattling. The cat gang looked to their right only to find Catherine walked back towards with a large pot of real gold in her hands. The trio were shocked. Then out of sudden the straps on Honey's swing snapped off and made her fall to the ground in bad luck. They didn't give up though they were still trying to find others way to stop the black cat from following them.

Moments later

The felines then headed towards a bus stop where Honey bought Catherine a bus ticket to Holoska. Catherine took the ticket as the three older cats watched her enter the bus and drive her away from them. They cheered once more, only for another bus to pass by them and Catherine coming out of it with a Holoska snow jacket and hat, showing she's been to the snowy wonderland.

"But but but, the bus?! We saw her?! She was on?! and-" Blaze said, unable to talk property as Honey comforted her by patting her shoulder, while Tiara stood there speechless, watching the black cat.

The next attempt to get rid of the black cat was by making her catch a ball that will be impossible to receive. Honey had a baseball and a bat in her hand, getting ready to swing at the ball for Catherine to catch. Honey felt confident that her plan would work. know that she can make a mean swing with a bat.

"Okay Catherine, are you ready?!" Honey shouted at Catherine, who was standing on the other side of the baseball field. Catherine responded back by waving her baseball glove in the air. "Okay then, here it comes!" Honey yelled once more, throwing the ball in the air and took a very hard swing on the ball, so hard that it went soaring through the sky and set it on fire.

Catherine watch the ball soar over her head and ran towards where the flaming baseball was heading towards. Tiara and Blaze cheered for Honey as they celebrated and dance a bit. But the moment of celebration was cut short when Honey saw something that frighten her.

"AHHH!" Honey screamed and pointed. Tiara and Blaze looked over to what Honey was pointing at and saw Catherine back again once more with a Chun-nan outfit and hat, also having the burn baseball in her glove as well. "But that's impossible?!" Blaze said in disbelief. "Oh! We're never gonna get rid of her." Honey said, frustrated.

Tiara then got angry, "I can't take it anymore!" Tiara yelled at the sky. "Calm down Tiara." Blaze said. Tiara glance at the lavender cat with her eye twitching, "Calm? I can't keep calm, this girl is driving me nuts. If we don't get rid of her soon. We're gonna have bad luck for the rest of our nine lives. Oh sure at first it won't be so bad. A little bad luck here and little bad luck there, but that's just the beginning. Pretty soon, we'll be losing our fur from stress and start losing our favorite catnip!" Tiara shouted angrily.

Honey checked the pocket of her dress, only to find her small stash of catnip missing from her. "NOOO!" Honey yelled as Tiara went on with her rant. "Before you know it, we'll be slackers in our 20's, clerking in supermarkets, spending Saturday nights ordering pizzas over the internet. And why? Because we can't get rid of one little kitten to leave us alone!" Tiara finishing her rant.

"But what can we do, Tiara? We tried everything." Blaze said. "Well there, is one thing we haven't tried. We never just ask her to leave us alone." Honey suggested, as they looked at Catherine. "Well what are we waiting for?" Blaze said, as she and Tiara accepted Honey's idea, walking up to the black cat

Tiara was the first one to speak up to Catherine, "Ummm….look kid umm..I didn't want to say this, but we're wondering umm...if it's not too much trouble and if you don't mind that-" "Just leave us alone alright!" Blaze said, coldly to the black cat and cutting in Tiara's sentence.

Catherine made frowned and her eyes became a bit watery in sadness, which was enough to pull the heart of anybody. The teen cats felt guilty, watching Catherine walk away from them in sadness, it even more since Catherine is just a kid.

"You know, I don't feel very good about myself right now." Honey said, frowning on herself. The cat trio did nothing as they all just sigh sadly and felt nothing but regret in that's running through their heads. Just sighing was the only thing to do right now.

Later that day

Honey, Tiara, and Blaze were back sitting on back on the table seat they sat on before in the mall, before meeting Catherine. The three cats were still feeling guilty about Catherine earlier that day. The felines weren't looking and making eye contact with each other. As well as forming a smile or laugh.

"Jeez, what a rotten day." Honey spoke up. "Yeah, after what we said to Catherine, I feel like such a jerk." Blaze said, with both hands on her cheeks. "Hey come on, it had to be done." Tiara said. "That's right, we'll still be having bad luck." Honey said, "Yeah, at least that's one thing we don't have to worry about anymore." Blaze said.

"Look out!" Someone shouted

"What the?" The three cats shouted as they been hit by some water balloons to their faces, making their fur all soaking wet. A small kid ran up to the three and apologize.

"Hey sorry about that, I was trying out this new toy that shoots water balloons." The kid said, showing his toy gun. "I guess it went haywire, talk about bad luck huh?" The kid said, as he went on his way.

"Man this bad luck stuff won't just quit." Honey said, trying to dry her wet hair. "Yeah." Blaze agreed. "But if we're still having bad luck then it wasn't Catherine's fault! Then we were jerks to her for nothing!" Tiara said, getting up from her seat.

"I feel so cheap!" Honey said, letting out her guilt. "Come on, we gotta find her and say we're sorry." Blaze said, as Tiara and Honey nodded her head in a agreement as they split up to find the young kitten.

The cat gang then went on a search for the black cat from the places they visited previously with her and asked some people about any whereabouts of a young black cat. They tried looking for her in the ladies room, the pizza parlor, the arcade, the bus stop, the restaurant, the park, the fish market, the music shop, the Author's house, and the antique store. But so far, luck wasn't in their side as they all can't seem to find the young black cat girl, like finding a needle in a haystack.

"I looked everything where I can think of." Tiara nodding her head. "Same here, but no results." Blaze said. "Hey look!" Honey shouted, spotting something. Tiara and Blaze looked over and smiled. For what they saw was the black kitten once again. "Catherine!" The cat gang shouted happily as they ran towards the kitten.

"Hey kid, where you been? We been looking all over for you." Tiara told the black cat as she responded with nothing like usual. "Listen kid, we been thinking about what we said about you and well….we were wrong." Tiara said, in a shameful tone. "We really did want you to hang around with us." Honey said, adding more to the conservation. "We just didn't know at the time that's all." Blaze said to Catherine.

Catherine did nothing as she stayed silence, "Look we understand that you're still mad about what we said before, but can you at least forgive us and we can restart from the beginning." Tiara looking down at the young cat with a caring smile.

"Yeah, every cat has the right to hang out with other cats, no matter how strange and quiet they are." Honey said. Blaze stepped forward to the black kitten, "So what we are trying to say here, Catherine is that-"

"Hey Catherine!" shouted a voice.

A voice called out that caught the four cat's attention. They turned their heads to find a small group of kittens around the age of Catherine and seems to be friends with her. Unfortunately, when Catherine was told to leave the leave the teen cats, she found another group of cats around her age that she made friends with.

Catherine frowned and gave the teen cat gang goodbye hugs and went to go play with her new friends. Tiara, Honey, and Blaze watched Catherine leave and join her own pack of friends. The cat trio were sad that Catherine was leaving them, but happy that she found another group friends to hang out with and waved goodbye to her.

"Well, I guess we learned our lesson." Tiara said, shrugging her shoulder. "Yeah, never treat another cat like that ever again." Blaze responded. "Same here." Honey nodded her head. Tiara faced her friends and smiled, "Come on, let's go shopping for some catnip." Tiara said, walking towards her two friends.

Before they could make a step, they spotted something behind. "Hey look it's that bobtail cat from the arcade earlier today. Kittiko, am I right?" Honey said, pointing at the japanese cat as she began to speak in japanese while spinning her leek and looked at Honey with a friendly smile.

"私は決して今まであったように、非常に最高になるないたいです。彼らは私の本当のテストでキャッチする、彼らは私の原因である訓練します。" (Translation: Hello yellow cat. Today you have shown me that you great dancing skills that are almost superior to mine. It will be a great honor if you allow me to hang out with you and your friends today.") Kittiko said, as she kept on spinning her leek.

The cat gang smiled and looked at each other, "We're not gonna make the same mistake twice now. Aren't we?" Tiara said. "Yes, we know what to do now." Blaze said, chuckling. "Yeah you can hang out with us." Honey smiled at the bobtail cat.

"You can understand Japanese, Honey?" Blaze asked, surprised of the yellow cat knowing another language. "Not really, just my cat instinct is telling me this and because the Author is nice enough to put subtitles when she speaks in japanese." Honey replied back.

With that being said, Tiara and Blaze made room for Kittiko to stand in, who ran towards them and stand between them. Beginning to laugh and continue on their day having "Cat time" with each other. All while Kittiko began to sing some weird catchy polka, that Tiara, Honey, and Blaze joined in to sing with her, even though the song sounded nothing but gibberish talk.

The End.


End file.
